Lung
|-|Human= ] |-|Dragon= ] Summary After an attempted robbery went wrong and he was nearly killed by Contessa, Kenta triggered, gaining powers that allowed him to climb the ranks of society, fighting against Leviathan under the villain name Lung, attracting the attention of the Yàngbǎn. After escaping from their prison, Kenta went to Brockton Bay, where he seized control of the Azn Bad Boys, determined to never pick a fight with someone he cannot beat again. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to at least High 8-C, potentially higher Name: Kenta, Lung Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Parahuman (Brute/Blaster/Changer) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight when sufficiently transformed, Fire Manipulation (He can emit spouts of flame and set himself on fire without being harmed, and after his transformation progressed further, he was able to put out Sundancer's sun), Explosion Manipulation (He can cause localized explosions of fire), Reactive Evolution (As he fights, he grows increasingly powerful and his transformation into a dragon progresses; he can build up this charge in anticipation of a fight), Regeneration (Low-Mid; he can regenerate broken bones, lost limbs, and severe organ damage, but this is dependent on the stage of his transformation; normally, this can take weeks or a month, but when he's further into his transformation it only takes seconds), Resistance to disease and poison when transformed, Immunity to Fire Attack Potency: Wall level (He can fight off Rachel's dogs) to at least Large Building level (Created a massive wall of flame), potentially higher (The longer a fight goes on, the more powerful Lung will become). Speed: Superhuman to at least Subsonic (Fought against Leviathan), potentially higher. Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be physically comparable to the likes of Mannequin before he grows stronger) to at least Class M (Surpassed Alexandria), potentially higher. Striking Strength: Wall Class to at least Large Building Class, potentially higher Durability: Wall level to at least Large Building level (Took many blows from Leviathan), eventually Multi-Continent level (Eventually would get as durable as Leviathan (Worm) as per WoG. Withstood sustained blasts from Scion (Worm)) Stamina: Very high. Lung's ability means that he can fight for hours without stopping, growing stronger all the while, though his evolution may stagnate if his Shard decides that further increasing his power won't be worth it. Range: Standard to extended melee range, tens of meters with fire manipulation Standard Equipment: His mask. Intelligence: Lung is a brutally experienced and pragmatic combatant who relies on his sheer strength, durability, and increasingly powerful transformations to outlast and defeat whatever foes get in his way. He also very effectively uses fear to control his gang. Weaknesses: Lung's transformation quickly begins to wears off when he stops fighting, which will leave him with any injuries he has not yet regenerated along with any poisons in his system. His Shard may cause his evolution to stagnate to conserve energy when further transforming is not necessary or won't be helpful. Others Notable Victories: Nikola Tesla (Super Science Friends) Tesla's Profile Notable Losses: The Beheaded (Dead Cells) The Beheaded's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Dragons Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Stone Walls